1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer system architectures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In most modern massively parallel computer systems, with a number of CPUs and memories, such as in the ASCI class systems, one finds typical efficiencies (percent of total possible computation that are actually useful) of only a few percent. A typical cause of the inefficiencies in conventional computer system architectures is that in these architectures the nodes in the system that perform the computation are often unable to efficiently “do something” with variables in remote memories, because of the large distances between them.